The present invention relates generally to field of smoke detectors, and more specifically to the field of automotive anti-smoking apparatuses.
The harmful health risks associated with smoking, both for the smoker and for those exposed to secondhand smoke, have been known for a long time. Those who smoke in automobiles, given the enclosed passenger compartment, understandibly create greater risks for themselves, as well as the other passengers. Many people spend large parts of their days inside automobiles, thus exacerbating the problem. Furthermore, the smell of smoke can undesirably leach into the fabric of the automobile interior, and burning cigarettes can also easily leave burn marks throughout the interior, thus potentially reducing the perceived value of the automobile.
Various methods for breaking the smoking habit have been developed in the past and include psychological counseling, hypnosis, medication, and various smoking substitutes. While each of these methods have experienced some degree of success, they are voluntary and depend on at least a modicum of will power by the smoker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,282, issued to Ota et al., discloses a smoke sensing apparatus for use in an automobile to automatically start operation of the air conditioner. Rather than deter a smoker from smoking within the automobile, that device accomodates the smoker, thus encouraging the smoking habit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,554, issued to Obasogie, discloses a habit-breaking ashtray which includes an internal smoke detector and anti-smoking message playback device. That patent makes no reference or implication regarding use in automobiles.
There is a need, therefore, for an automotive anti-smoking apparatus which effectively deters passengers from smoking within an automobile, thus solving these and other related, and unrelated, problems.